


SAVE ME (A My Immortal Sequel)

by flowerfeasties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone is gay?, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Genderswap Harry Potter, M/M, References to My Immortal, dobby is a liberal cuck, dumbledore still has headaches, i swear we are not mentally sane, my immortal fanfic fanfic, my immortal is daddy, no flaming, this is the most crack crack fic of all time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfeasties/pseuds/flowerfeasties
Summary: yo wATZ up EBOYS AND EGALS. after like THIRTEEN YEARS the my immortal sequel the world has been waiting for is HERE. this is gunna be a GENDER SWAP version of the original along with a bunch of other crAZy thinGS. all cRedit goes to the ORIGINAL author of my immortal but NONE to jk ROwlinG. wE hopE you enJoy our AMAZING story and dont be a LAX BRO. Check out the OrigInal my immortal if u WANNA but u dont have to to understand thE STORY. HAVE FUN EBOYS AND EGALS!





	1. Chapter 1

AN: Only eboyz allowed ok. If u r not a eboy then u can get teh fuk oot okayy so shmash tht lik button and plz cooment nd reviow!!11!!

XXXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXXXXXX

My name is Eroc Black’ness Diabetes Macaw Min and I have blak hair with pink streaks in it (that’s how I got my name) and dark brown eyes liek dark mud and lots of peple tell me I look liek Kevboyperry (AN: if u dont kno who he is then get da hell out of here!) Im nut related to Min Yoon-gi who is soooooooooo hot but we’re not related so that sucks because hes so hot! Im like 5’10 but im really 7 and a half feet tall. I look relly good. Duh. I’m also a Wizard. I attend Hogwarts in Wales where I’m in the 7th year (im seventeen). Im an eboy, if you couldnt tell. I wear long slave shirts EVERDAY and super oversized tshirts I get at like thrift stores and urban outfitters. Sometimes i wear bulky chains also when i wanna look like an eboy but with a capital e. I also wear guyliner (no homo even though im bi but thats not gay so no homo) and like other stuff too. But dont get me wrong i am NOT an emo or a goth i am an E BOY and thats that. 

I was walking outside of Hogshorts it was snowing and there was a tornado ripping up half the school at the same time. I watched as a bunch of first years screamed as they got ripped away. It was okay I could laugh tho because im nut politically correctt. I took a sip out of my ENVIRONMENTALLY FRIENDLY metal straw of my REUSABLE metal cup and let out a SEXY moan as the taste of hueman blood rubbed across my teeth sensually. It made my you know what feel like it was gonna sneeze. It wasnt tho im an eboy not a FRAT BRO so i could control my you know what. 

 

“Yo, Eroc!!” I heard wif my gamer ears, they have become SO attuned to noses after all of my forthkite twitch streams. I looked arond lik I was in an rpg and noticed it was……… Dranca Malfoy!

“Haaaay Dranca Wut’s playing?” i asked. 

“Nut muchh” she replied shyly cuz she was a kyoot egurl and i luv egurls cuz i am a eboy. 

Then I heard my phone alert me that my engery in my game has refilled and that i culd continue my game. So i had to go

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Plz shmash lik nd giv gud revow. Eboyz rok ok. I know this stori is gud thx!!11!111!


	2. cHapter tWO

AN: Plz shmash lik nd giv gud revow. Eboyz rok ok. I know this stori is gud thx!!11!111!

 

Chapter 2

AN: UNTANKS 2 MY1 ROOMATE 4 HEPINGWRITE THIS WITH THE OEANUT BUTTER OTHER ROOMATES R FINE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

I waus on level 69420 of my tiktoke reoleplay phoen gayme. There wus another tornado going through the school ouchies! But i like it bc im edgie. It made my hare look relly sexie adn wind swept like i just had a blow job in the piraie. 

I got out of my BLOODY coughin (i colect used tampons and hang the from the top like a babbies mobile so the bloOD will fall out and feed me, sometimes i put my mouth an suck like an hamster you see at Petsmart) after playing my video james i never went to sleep because i wus too busy playing my gamez and looking at tik toks. Any way it looks hot when i don't sleep bc my eyes get rlly red like as if i just did many cocainez but NOT garlic flavored cocaine. GArlick flavored cockaie is when they cute the kroquet with onion flavored garlic.420 craisin flavored rasins, . 

I put on my overwatch tshort, qnd my dabbing on the haters graves hat. No pants because pewdiepie doesnt wear pants. I had mypinkie and the brian belt on tho. 

My frend, morkiplire (thats navel) (hes my plier in my tolbox he is my only frend, like in handy manny except hes also a dildo) (were not homogenous we hav2e sex by distribuying our cells, its called necrosis learn a sciense) he swished his quiffed sexi bloody hair 

“Hey i saw tht u wer talkin to dranca yesterday” he agressivley moaned while he moaned to me while takin an epic slefie 4 his insta followers while moaning

“I like to moan. When Im Supposed to be moaning I just sream really loud and cream also. Moaning in bed is for pussis. In this fan fiction we scream.” I said flirtyily 

“I heard that there ws a live letsplay heppening in hogsmode this weekend” Dranca ran in screaming in her jockstrapconjuntivitis shirt and her hightop converse and her cat ears and her vidcon branded vibrarian braclet. 

“Duuuuude we should go and try and win tickets to tanaconnnn” I moan back. 

“I love lilph*g! (see im woke) He’s my favoritituisgt of Tana’s friends.” Dranca screamed, anime tears pouring out of her eyes,

“Want 2 go wif me… ona d8?” Dranca asked winking, the silvery anime tears around her long lushues eyelashes 

I wanted to suck her eyelashes so bad. Or toez. They looked so fruity and decliois. Toes aee my favorite burrito fillinf. “Let me suck your eyeslashes drAnce. I want to use your eye tears to lube up my hole… not the other tears” I said shuddering

I didn’t know what to do so after I said that cause im awkward and so I ruffled my hair and shoved my lucius hair out of my eyes like a bad boi but im not a bad boi im and eboy boy boy boy boy boy boy boy boy boy boy (im a boy). 

AN: TANKS 4 DA READ IF U LIK PLZ SHAMSH THT LIK BUTTON AND REVOW OUR STORY IF U WANT MORE GIV LIKES ALSO TO ROOMATE IF U DONT STOP THROWING PEANUT BUTTER I WILL B VRY MAD AND NOT WRITE MORE FIC WIF U  
I STOLE YOUR SENTENCE HAHA I WILL THROW AS MUCH PEANUT BITTER AS I WANT TOI

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX69XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
